phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Naverius
Naverius , also called Naberius, is a planet in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is the first planet traveled to in-game, and one of the first planets discovered by ARKS. Description Naverius is an unusual planet of its own kind; while otherwise pretty habitable, it has an extreme weather condition; one minute might be sunny, only to be followed by a sudden rain. Additionally, the native creatures that call the planet home seem to be abnormally aggressive. The planet is mainly split into three different areas: Forest, Tundra, and Ruins. Forest The Forest Area is a lush, open habitat noted by an abundance of flora, like flowers, tall grass and trees. This is a very basic landscape with few complexities, such as rock formations that players can use to ascend and large boulders that block the path. The weather is extremely unstable sometimes, and pretty varied, including harsh sunlight, dense fog and hard rain. This is the home of most Natives that reside in Naverius, including the fearsome Rockbear. Tundra The Tundra is an icy, snow-covered land situated next to the Forest. The Tundra features chasms and steep slopes, both which need the assistance of Catapults to be traversed. Snow storms happen pretty often, which might reduce an operative's line of sight. Unlike the Forest, the Tundra is not a natural product of Naverius's environment, as it is a side effect of Dark Falz Elder being sealed within the planet by ARKS. Most of the Natives that reside in the area have adapted to the harsh environment by possessing thick body or special coatings. Others chose to become the alpha forces of the ecosystem, such as the hunting couples of Snow Banthers and Snow Banshees. Ruins The Ruins is a mysterious region littered by the machinery of seemingly long-abandoned civilization. The highlight of this area is a massive spire impaled into the earth that can be seen in the background. Mysterious structures called the Grim Monoliths can be found scattered throughout the region. There is also a larger monument in the area that seals Dark Falz Elder. Unlike the other two areas, this area has a tendency to attract a variety of Darkers, with a large specimen called Zeshrayda lurking in its depths. Corrupted Region After being affected by the Profound Darkness, a region of the Forest became twisted, in what is known as the Corrupted Region. The Forest in this part has been infected by the Profound Darkness's temporal abilities, creating an acceleration in time that caused this region to age rapidly; soils are degraded, with former greenscapes and trees turning brown with decay. The natives are also affected by this, turning them into the horrific Aberrations. Enemies This is a list of enemies that appear in Naverius during regular ARKS Quests, Free Fields or as exclusive spawns in Story Mode. This list does not include enemies that appear during random Emergency Codes. Natives * Nav Rappy (Forest) * Oodan (Forest) * Za Oodan (Forest) * Grulf (Forest) * Phongrulf (Forest) * Agnis (Forest) * Garongo (Forest) * Grulfer (Tundra) * Phangrulfer (Tundra) * Yedi (Tundra) * King Yedi (Tundra) * Marmoth (Tundra) * Rockbear (Forest) * De Malmoth (Tundra) * Snow Banther (Forest) * Snow Banshee (Forest) * Fang Banther (Tundra) * Fang Banshee (Tundra) Draconic * Chrome DragonCan appear anywhere. Falspawn * Micda (Tundra, Ruins) * Ol Micda (Ruins) * Dagacha (Ruins) * Dagash (Ruins) * Ga Wonda (Tundra, Ruins) * Gu Wonda (Tundra, Ruins) * Krabahda (Ruins) * Kuklonahda (Ruins) * Cyclonahda (Ruins) * Dagan (Forest, Ruins) * El Dagan (Forest, Ruins)Spawn from Breeahda's eggs. * Breeahda (Forest, Ruins) * Krahda (Ruins) * Katargot (Ruins) * El Ahda (Ruins) * Dark Ragne * Wolgahda (Ruins) * Zeshraydha (Ruins) Aberration * Folginis (Corrupted Region) * Geragodan (Corrupted Region) * Gibbloodan (Corrupted Region) * Zugruff (Corrupted Region) * Zugruff Gue (Corrupted Region) * Bargruff (Corrupted Region) * Bargruff Gue (Corrupted Region) * Grandilga (Corrupted Region) * Fuegho (Corrupted Region) * Kaisefuegho (Corrupted Region) * Jarmagles (Corrupted Region) * Plosiorgles (Corrupted Region) * Bayaribbles (Corrupted Region) * Diablo Igrithys (Corrupted Region) * Dagan Yuga (Corrupted Region) * Yugadicahda (Corrupted Region) * Yuguldrahda (Corrupted Region) * Anga Fundarge (Corrupted Region) Others * Rappy * Nyau * Tagami-Kazuchi * Mesetan * Mr. Umblla * Mr. Boing * Izane-Kazuchi * Cougar NX (Border Break Crossover) * Knight Gear (Shining Force Crossover) * Odin (Final Fantasy Crossover) Dark Falz-related * Falz Arm * Persona * Falz Hunar * Falz Angel * Falz Dourii & Falz Douran (Fuse into Falz Dourumble) * Dio Hunar Story Mode * Gettemhart (Ruins) * Matoi Viel (Ruins) * Viel Hunar (Ruins) Quests Free Field * Forest Exploration * Tundra Exploration * Ruins Exploration ARKS Quest * Subdue Za Oodan * Subdue Fangulf * Nab Rappy Capture * Dagan Extermination Order * Tundra Regional Survey * ARKS Search: Tundra * Subdue De Malmoth * Ruins Infestation Survey * Polluter Destruction * Wolgahda Extermination Time Attack * Marathon Training: Naverius Beginner * Marathon Training: Naverius Advanced Story Quest * The Long Awaited Tomorrow * Eerie Naverius * Beginning of the End * ARKS Battle Championship! Advance Quest * Special Survey: Forest * Special Survey: Tundra * Special Survey: Ruins Ultimate Quest * Corrupted Region: Naverius Others * In the Driving Rain * Darkness from the Chaos * Winged Border Breaker Trivia * Naverius comes from Naberius, the 24th demon in the Ars Goetia, following the pattern of certain terms in the game named after a Demonological term. * One of the weapon fragments of the legendary weapon Clarissa is hidden within the Tundra area. * In-game events seem to imply that Naverius is the ARKS' dimension's counterpart to Earth; the planet's make-up and wildlife are pretty similar, and when the ARKS fleet was forcefully dimension-leapt from Earth's orbit by Deus in Episode 4, they immediately arrive in Naverius' orbit. Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Planets Category:Phantasy Star Online 2